Garoto Promiscuo
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Duo tinha tudo... Menos limites...


_**Fic especial dedicada a Tati-chan, feliz aniversario e obrigado pelo seu apoio.**_

**_-_**

Infelizmente Gundam Wing não me pertence... Pelo menos não ainda! Esta é apenas uma historia fictícia sem fins lucrativos, o lucro é apenas a satisfação pessoal da autora.

Fic Yaoi

Casais: 1x2, 3x4, 5x2, 3x2, 4x2, 2x...

Gênero: Angust / Drama / Violência / Pedofilia

* * *

**Garoto Promiscuo**

* * *

**Notas 1:** Esta fic conterá descrição de cenas de violência, pedofilia e sexo explicito. Se o assunto não te agrada, não leia.

**Nota 2:** A historia original e personalidade de alguns personagens podem estar alteradas.

**Nota 3:** A musica escolhida para embalar está fic é "_**I'll be your home**_" do anime "Devil may cry"... Embora durante alguns momentos da fic eu possa escolher outras musicas.

**Nota 4: **Esta fic é um presente de aniversario para a Tati-chan, felicidades para você mocinha, tudo de bom, obrigado pelo seu apoio, apesar de tudo você continua sempre me incentivando a continuar a escrever e esta fic estava aqui no meu pc jogada as traças a um bom tempo mas graças ao seu incentivo eu consegui escreve-la. Espero que você goste de como o primeiro capitulo ficou.

**Nota 5: **Para os leitores que acompanhava alguma fic minha, em breve estarei postando novos capítulos de algumas fics.

**Nota 6: **Para a Blanxita que completou aniversario este mês, muitas felicidades.

**Sem mais... Boa leitura!**

Vários fatos, personagens e locais são frutos dos delírios da autora.

**-**

**PARTE 1**

* * *

_**Don't look back  
Don't regret  
Time's falling out of these hands  
I'll let you**__**… leave me**_

* * *

**Wufei POV**

Ele estava na pista de dança, balançando os quadris de uma forma totalmente envolvente e sexy, parecia não ter consciência de que sua dança exótica era acompanhada por quase todos os olhares presentes naquela boate, naquela noite. Mas no fundo eu sabia que ele tinha consciência de que era observado, desejado, luxuriado, e ele se divertia com isso, eu podia ver no brilho de seus olhos que ele se divertia tendo todos aos seus pés.

Parecia não haver mais ninguém naquela pista de dança alem dele, seu brilho e sensualidade roubavam toda a cena. De onde eu estava podia observar a reação de algumas pessoas, principalmente de meus companheiros gundam, Heero não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder que devorava Duo com os olhos, observava cada misero movimento daquele americano como se fosse a coisa mais excitante do mundo, era ate patético e nojento ver o olhar de cobiça e luxuria de Heero.

Trowa tentava observar Quatre que dançava ao lado de Duo, mas de uma maneira mais recatada e apagada, mas eu podia ver que os olhos de Trowa davam umas desviadas pela tangente e vagavam pelo corpo de Maxwell, pela forma ousada com que ele se insinuava na pista, por mais que o francês tentasse esconder, seus olhos o traiam e acabavam sempre de encontro ao corpo do americano. Era hipocrisia da parte de Trowa bancar o idiota e fingir que nunca havia se sentido atraído por Duo.

Qual é? Qualquer um que visse o corpo, diga-se de passagem, perfeito de Maxwell se movendo daquela forma pensaria as mais infames e perversas orgias sexuais. Duo despertava isso em qualquer um, e ele parecia gostar de ser o objeto de desejo sexual de dez em cada dez caras daquela boate. Eu via em seu rosto que ele se deliciava vendo ate mesmo o namorado de seu melhor amigo cobiçar o seu corpo. Isso era desonroso, mas eu não consegui julga-lo. Simplesmente não podia, porque eu fazia parte do grupo que cobiçava aquele corpo.

Dizem que Deus não dá asa pra cobra, mas eu acho que esse ditado não se aplica ao Maxwell, afinal ele tem tudo de que precisa para seduzir qualquer um, um corpo perfeito, magro, porém bem definido, mas não muito masculino. Os cabelos parecem cascatas sedosas de uma cor castanho dourado, parecem bem macios, nunca os toquei, mas dá pra imaginar só de olhar para aquelas madeixas, e o cheiro que exala então... Sem comentários, tenho uma tara incrível por aqueles cabelos. E como se não bastasse tudo isso, a justiça tinha que brincar comigo, tinha que dar seu toque de perfeição, como se já não bastasse todos os atributos que Duo tinha... Deus ainda tinha que dá o seu toque final, aqueles olhos... De uma cor que eu jamais vi igual, num tom de azul que mais parecia violeta, eu costumava pensar em seus olhos como cor de fim de tarde, seus olhos são de um violeta da cor que o céu fica quando o sol esta sumindo no horizonte, seus olhos têm aquele ar convidativo da noite, mas às vezes ainda conserva a inocência do dia, embora muita vezes seus olhos pareçam perversos e promíscuos como a mais negra das noites, aqueles olhos são simplesmente perfeitos. Não sei se quem esculpiu Duo, se foi Deus ou se foi o Diabo, mas seja lá quem foi, fez um ótimo trabalho.

Eu não conseguia evitar, eu deixava a justiça zombar de mim, eu não conseguia controlar meu próprio corpo, meus pensamentos, e eu odiava Duo por isso, ele tinha essa mania irritante de habitar minhas fantasias, os meus sonhos, os meus pensamentos, ele tinha o poder de tirar minha sanidade. E eu tentava a todo custo esconder isso dele, porque eu sabia que se ele percebesse meu enorme desejo por ele, ele brincaria comigo assim como ele faz com todos que o desejam, ele criaria mais uma de suas inúmeras facetas apenas para atormentar minhas fantasias. E Duo tinha muitas caras...

Eu o observava a tanto tempo que já conseguia diferenciar a maioria delas. Com Heero ele usava a faceta "bonitinho, idiota, porem ordinário", eu mesmo havia criado essa definição para a mascara que ele usava com o japonês. Deixe-me explicar melhor, com Yuy Duo agia como se fosse o idiota perfeito, falante, escandaloso, o completo oposto de Heero, parecia que a teoria de "os opostos se atrai" funcionava bem para eles. Duo agia como se ele adorasse tudo, fosse uma pessoa super feliz e sem problemas, isso porque Yuy não gostava muito de conversa, não parecia muito disposto a bancar o "amigo" que ouve e entende todas as suas dores, Heero fazia mais o tipo "cala a boca e me beija" entende? Então Duo sempre fingia que estava tudo bem, mas na cama Duo mostrava que podia dar tudo que Yuy quisesse, podia fazê-lo esquecer de qualquer dor quando tocasse seu corpo.

E Heero parecia cada vez mais viciado nesse "remédio" que Duo lhe oferecia, o japonês mal podia esperar as noites chegarem para poder ter Duo em sua cama, e Duo sempre estava lá, eu podia ouvir os passos dele toda noite em direção ao quarto de Heero, eu o ouvia porque não conseguia dormir pensando que outro estava tocando aquele corpo que deveria ser imaculado. Durante o dia ambos fingiam que não acontecia nada entre eles, que não passavam de estranhos dividindo a mesma casa, a mesma cama... E no fundo eles não estavam muito longe de serem apenas dois estranhos, Heero podia conhecer cada centímetro do corpo de Duo, mas jamais o conheceria de verdade, jamais tocaria a alma de Duo. O que eles tinham juntos era apenas sexo.

Eu não podia negar que eu tinha uma inveja enorme de Heero por ele conhecer tão bem o corpo de Duo, mas eu nunca quis estar na pele do Yuy para provar o Maxwell, porque eu não queria apenas o corpo de Duo, a minha obsessão por aquele maldito americano de tranças irritantemente escandaloso ia muito alem de uma tara sexual, no fundo eu sempre quis conhecer a alma de Duo.

Com Quatre Duo usava a faceta "me protege do mundo, pois sou tão inocente e indefeso". Vamos às explicações, Duo era um ótimo ator, ele sabia analisar muito bem uma pessoa pega-la justamente em sua franqueza, Winner era do tipo que ainda acreditava na bondade das pessoas, acreditava que o mundo ainda podia ser salvo, mas ele não percebia que o inocente naquela historia toda era ele, não Duo. Duo era manipulador, dissimulado, conseguia fazer do árabe um brinquedinho em suas mãos.

Winner acreditava piamente que Duo era uma vitima da maldade do mundo e que ele precisava protegê-lo de todas as coisas ruins, e Duo sabia muito bem se aproveitar das franquezas do árabe, mas o que me dava mais nojo naquela faceta de Duo era que ele fazia questão de fazer joguinhos pra cima de Trowa na frente de Quatre que parecia ter uma venda nos olhos porque simplesmente não enxergava isso. Ou ele era muito tapado ou Duo era muito bom em suas dissimulações, e eu apostava mais na segunda opção.

Com Trowa ele usava a faceta "eu sou inocente, você que é pervertido". Explicações, Maxwell dava em cima de Barton descaradamente, mas ele fazia de um jeito que parecia que Trowa era quem se insinuava para Maxwell. Duo adorava fazer caras e bocas provocantes na frente de Trowa, e o pior de tudo é que ele fazia isso na frente de Quatre e aquele loiro tapado simplesmente não percebia nada, ou se um dia chegou a perceber simplesmente se fazia de desentendido.

Maxwell sempre fazia questão de fazer piadinhas de fundo sexual na frente de Trowa, pois ele sabia que o francês se sentia constrangido com o assunto, sempre que tinha a oportunidade Duo não desperdiçava a chance de soltar frases sexualmente apelativas para cima de Trowa. Aquele americano fazia questão de desfilar de toalha ou mesmo de roupa de baixo na frente de Barton, sempre dava abraços, digamos, com segundas intenções em Barton e ainda tinha a cara de pau de dizer que Trowa tinha cara de irmão mais velho e que o considerava como tal, e o pior é que Quatre engolia essa desculpa esfarrapada.

Duo seduzia Trowa sempre que tinha oportunidade e depois se fazia de inocente fazendo com que Barton pensasse que estava imaginando coisas erradas sobre ele. Ate onde eu sei esses joguinhos de Maxwell pra cima de Trowa nunca havia ultrapassado a linha da "brincadeira", embora essa linha fosse muito tênue e frágil e eu realmente não saberia dizer ate quando esses joguinhos de Duo ficariam apenas na brincadeira.

O que mais me assusta nessa faceta do Duo, é a sua frieza. Maxwell agia como se as coisas que ele fazia nunca iriam atingir o Winner, fazia pose de melhor amigo do loiro e em suas costas, e às vezes ate mesmo na cara do loiro, tentava apunhala-lo dando em cima do namorado de seu suposto "melhor amigo". É como se o Maxwell não se importasse com os sentimentos de Quatre, nem com os sentimentos de ninguém, era como se Duo fosse apenas uma casca vazia que se alimentava das dores dos outros, mas eu sabia que no fundo isso era apenas uma auto defesa dele, ou pelo menos eu queria acreditar que era isso, eu acho que ele queria manter todas as pessoas as quais pudesse se apegar longe de si para que ele não sentisse a falta delas quando essas partissem, sendo assim ele fingia não se importar em magoar quem quer que fosse...

Eu queria acreditar nessa minha teoria de que tudo era apenas uma defesa que a vida ensinara a Maxwell, eu realmente queria acreditar na utopia de que por debaixo de todas aquelas facetas impuras de Duo existia alguém melhor. Que por debaixo de toda aquela imundice existia um coração.

Naquela pista de dança hoje, Duo usava a faceta do garoto promiscuo. Das inúmeras mascaras que ele possuía, essa era a que eu mais temia, porque eu sabia que se Duo usasse a faceta do garoto promiscuo comigo eu não conseguiria resisti. Eu seria fraco, eu cederia.

Comigo Duo simplesmente não sabia qual faceta usar, ele usava a que era mais conveniente para cada momento e eu não queria isso, eu queria saber quem realmente Duo era, sem mascaras, sem joguinhos, sem fingimentos. Eu não dava muita brecha para que Duo percebesse minhas fraquezas, porque se ele descobrisse conseguiria me desarmar e fazer de mim o que bem entendesse, um fantochinho em suas mãos e eu nada poderia fazer porque ele simplesmente tirava minhas defesas, perto dele eu não passava de um tolo apaixonado. Eu só queria que Duo fosse ele mesmo comigo, eu queria descobrir o que estava por trás de todas aquelas mascaras, queria conhecer os seus segredos, sua alma.

Acabei desenvolvendo varias teorias para explicar o comportamento de Duo, eu sabia que ele não teve uma infância muito fácil, ninguém aqui teve, mas alguns de nós tiveram menos sorte. Duo era órfão, cresceu nas ruas imundas daquela colônia e por um tempo viveu em um orfanato religioso na colônia L2, mas a guerra havia destruído este orfanato e ao que tudo indicava ele era o único sobrevivente desta tragédia, eu não conhecia as demais tragédias que assolavam os pesadelos de Duo, mas eu sabia que elas existiam, e por algum motivo Duo fazia questão de esconde-las.

Duo parecia ter medo do mundo, ele criara uma armadura em volta de seu coração e não deixava ninguém chegar perto, por detrás daquela mascara de felicidade havia tantas tristezas... Era como se todas as pessoas que deveriam ter cuidado dele, o amado, protegido ele, tivessem simplesmente abusado dele, se aproveitado de sua inocência.

Mas ao contrario de Quatre eu sabia que Duo não era uma vitima, ele tinha plena consciência das coisas que fazia, de como manipulava as pessoas, seja lá o que tenha acontecido em seu passado que o transformara nessa pessoa dissimulada, Duo parecia gostar disso, se divertia com isso. E isso me assustava nele... Eu era pateticamente apaixonado por ele, mas eu nem o conhecia.

Acho que Duo nunca soube o que é ser amado, ele não deixava que os outros se aproximassem dele para tal. Posso estar sendo patético ao dizer isso, mas eu só queria mostrar ao Duo que ele podia ser amado, que ele podia confiar em mim, eu não iria rejeitá-lo, seja lá quem ele fosse por detrás de todas aquelas mascaras. Acho que a justiça não estava do meu lado quando fez com que aquele americano irritante cruzasse o meu caminho. Era muito injusto desejar tanto alguém que eu nunca iria ter. Eu não queria só o corpo do Duo, pra mim não bastava, eu queria mais... Eu o queria por completo.

Eu estava tão perdido divagando em minhas próprias teorias que nem havia percebido quando Quatre tinha parado de dançar e estava em um canto discutindo com Trowa, isso era estranho, era uma coisa rara, muito rara, ver Winner e Barton brigando, mas pelo tom da conversa eu imediatamente soube o motivo, Duo.

Perecia que meu amigo Trowa não tinha conseguido disfarçar muito bem seus infames olhares em direção ao corpo de Duo e o árabe havia percebido esses olhares, ao que tudo indicava a carinha de inocente do americano mais uma vez havia surtido efeito em cima de Quatre, pois este parecia jogar a culpa toda pra cima de Trowa, como se Duo jamais o estivesse provocado, se Quatre conseguisse tirar aquela venda de seus olhos...

Eu apenas fiquei a parte da briga e fingi não dar muita atenção. Duo também parecia fazer o mesmo já que estava paquerando um cara no bar da boate enquanto Heero permanecia distante, mas fuzilava o tal cara com o olhar. Eu só vi que a coisa era realmente feia quando Quatre passou por mim anunciando que ia embora.

-Wufei avise aos outros que já vamos embora, estou cansado e preciso acordar cedo amanha. – Quatre fez o possível para inventar uma desculpa para não me dizer o real motivo de sua súbita vontade de ir embora.

-Vou avisar ao Maxwell e ao Yuy para podermos ir. – me prontifiquei.

-Não... – Quatre se adiantou. –Vamos embora só eu e o Trowa, vocês se quiserem podem ficar mais um pouco.

-Mas estamos de carona no seu carro. – eu argumentei.

-Anjo, você já esta exagerando. –Trowa sussurrou no ouvido de Quatre, mas eu pude ouvi-lo perfeitamente apesar da musica alta que tocava. –Vá avisar aos outros Wufei, se eles quiserem vir com a gente, já estamos indo. Vamos esperá-los no estacionamento.

-Certo.

Preferi não prolongar muito o assunto, era visível a irritação de Quatre quando eu mencionei o nome do Maxwell, parecia que desta vez Duo não era tão inocente assim...

Quando me aproximei de Maxwell tentei me segurar o máximo que pude, ele estava sentado próximo ao balcão do bar bebendo o que parecia ser uma taça marquerita provavelmente oferecida pelo cara que o paquerava. O jeito como ele conversava com o tal homem me fez ter ímpetos de agarrar o braço de Duo e tira-lo dali a força, ele se insinuava descaradamente para o tal sujeito.

Eu me aproximei controlando todos os meus movimentos para que nada do que fizesse denunciasse a minha enorme irritação por Duo estar paquerando outra pessoa, só em pensar que a possibilidade de Maxwell ir para cama com aquele cara havia passado pela cabeça de Duo me irritava profundamente, logicamente Duo não estava paquerando aquele cara por nada, ele sempre fazia isso, paquerava alguém depois sumia por algumas horas, e era obvio o que ele fazia nessa "hora" que ele sumia. As vezes eu chegava a pensar que Duo tinha um serio problema com sexo, podia ser um vicio, ou uma válvula de escape. Seja lá o que sexo significava para ele, eu conhecia meus sentimentos, eu sabia que esta minha irritação não passava de simples e puro ciúmes só por pensar que outras mãos, que não fossem as minhas, estavam tocando aquele corpo que deveria ser imaculado.

A forma como o cara a quem Duo paquerava olhava para o corpo dele era asquerosa, tive ímpetos de esganar aquele ser nojento que havia ousado pensar em tocar o corpo do meu Duo. Meu?? Este pensamento realmente passou pela minha mente?? meu, pronome possessivo. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais patético, Duo nunca havia sido meu, e pelo jeito jamais seria, mesmo que algum dia eu fosse para a cama com ele, Duo provavelmente jamais seria meu, afinal... O que é possuir um corpo se eu não tiver seu coração?

Meus malditos pensamentos estavam me tornando um ser fraco e desonroso, e novamente a justiça zombava da minha cara, ria que ate dava gargalhadas, se alguém pudesse ler esses meus pensamentos com certeza também estaria rindo, as vezes ate eu tenho vontade de rir de mim mesmo, tão patético.

Enfim eu fingi o máximo que pude ao me aproximar de Duo, para minha sorte ele já estava um tanto quanto alcoolizado que se eu viesse a dar alguma pequena "mancada" Duo não iria perceber imediatamente, seu sentidos estavam um pouco afetados pelo álcool. Mas eu não podia vacilar perto de Maxwell mesmo com os sentidos dele estando alterados, Duo era um ótimo observador.

-Maxwell nos já estamos indo. – falei curto e rápido sem dar muita atenção ao que Duo fazia.

-Mas já? – Maxwell disse com uma voz manhosa. –Mas ainda ta muito cedo... Eu ainda quero ficar mais um pouco, dar uma esticadinha na noite... se é que você me entende.

Duo piscou para o homem que o paquerava e colocou uma mão sobre sua coxa acariciando levemente a ponta dos joelhos dele. Eu ignorei a indireta de Duo e voltei a insistir.

-Quatre não se sente bem, temos que ir. – fui o mais objetivo que consegui.

-Ah Wu-baby... Não seja chato, deixa eu ficar mais um pouquinho, eu prometo que volto pra casa daqui a pouco, eu peço para o meu novo amiguinho aqui me levar. – Duo insistiu com a voz um pouco alterada pelo álcool.

Só de pensar no que aquele ser poderia fazer com Duo em alguns minutos eu tive ímpetos de arrancar Maxwell dali nem que para tal eu tivesse que carrega-lo.

-Duo. – chamei serio segurando seu braço com força. –Isso é serio temos que ir agora.

-Ai... Mas por quê? Por acaso o Quatre entrou em coma alcoólico? – Duo falou um pouco irritado.

-Não percebeu que ele não quer ir para a casa agora? Pare de bancar o irmão mais velho e deixa o garoto se divertir um pouco.

Pela primeira vez o ser que Duo estava paquerando se manifestou. Ah... como isso me irritou! Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para dirigir a palavra a mim, eu não agüentei segurar, todo meu alto controle foi para o espaço e eu podia ouvir a justiça gargalhando de mim.

-Eu não falei com você. Fique fora disso. – fui curto e grosso.

-Não precisa ficar tão bravo, irmão mais velho. – o cara teve a ousadia de zombar de mim.

Eu respirei fundo para não dar um soco na cara daquele ser atrevido ali mesmo na frente de Duo, oh! a justiça sabe como eu me segurei. Eu apenas ignorei este comentário irrelevante.

-Vamos agora Duo. – segurei o braço de Duo com força e o puxei.

-Ta bom... Ta bom! – Duo disse soltando-se de mim e elevando as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição. –Você venceu, eu vou com você!

Duo deu um ultimo gole em sua bebida que ainda se encontrava pela metade em cima do balcão, virou para o cara que o paquerava anteriormente inclinando-se em sua direção e dando um leve selinho nos lábios dele.

-Desculpe, eu tenho que ir agora querido. Não ia dar certo entre a gente mesmo, ia ser apenas uma noite, você ia se apaixonar por mim, mas não ia rolar mais nada depois, sorry.

Duo disse em um ar de zombeteiro para o cara depois se virou para mim com um estranho sorriso nos lábios. Seu sorriso era enigmático, parecia um sorriso de vitória de quem tinha feito uma enorme descoberta.

-Vamos maninho. – Duo disse segurando minha mão e me puxando para a saída.

Enquanto Duo me puxava em direção a saída da boate aquele seu sorriso não saia da minha mente, eu tentava de todas as formas decifrar o que havia por trás daquele estranho sorriso quando um pensamento cortou minha mente. Oh meu Deus... Não me dia que... Oh não! Neste momento eu podia ouvir a justiça gargalhando alto de mim, dizendo um "eu te avisei". Será que eu tinha vacilado? Ser que... Oh merda... Eu havia sido pego. Duo havia percebido alguma coisa em meu comportamento. Oh injustiça, eu estava perdido.

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento, Heero já estava dentro do carro no banco de trás, Trowa esta do lado de fora do carro encostado no capô, com as chaves na mão, estava com uma feição meio impaciente e irritada, Quatre estava fora do veiculo também, encostado na porta do passageiro da frente, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos. Pelo visto a discussão entre Winner e Barton estava longe de um desfecho. Para piorar as coisas Duo chegou ao estacionamento gargalhando, visivelmente alterado pelo álcool. Ao olhar para Winner e Barton ele imediatamente percebeu que algo ali estava errado.

-Ai... Porque vocês estão com essa cara de velório? Por acaso alguém morreu? Nem parece que vocês acabaram de sair de uma boate... – Duo disse gesticulando.

-Como se você não soubesse o motivo da minha irritação não é mesmo Duo... – Quatre se manifestou com a feição visivelmente alterada apenas pela presença de Maxwell.

-Eu?? – Duo apontou pra si mesmo com indignação. –Do que você esta falando Quatre?

-Ah, por favor, não banque o idiota agora Duo. – Quatre devia estar realmente irritado porque eu nunca o tinha visto falar neste tom com ninguém, muito menos com Duo.

-Idiota? Afinal de que diabos você esta falando Quatre? Seja mais claro porque eu não estou entendendo. – Duo tomou uma posição mais defensiva abandonando o ar zombeteiro de antes.

Quatre se desencostou da porta do carro e deu alguns passos em direção a Duo, nessa hora eu e Trowa já nos aproximamos mais um pouco dos dois ficando alerta ao que poderia acontecer enquanto Heero desceu do carro também tomando uma posição de alerta.

-Ora Duo, pare de bancar o inocente, você sabe muito bem ao que eu estou me referindo. – Quatre cruzou os braços em sinal de desdém.

-Não, eu não sei não. Esclareça pra mim. – Duo se aproximou mais de Quatre olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

-Você parecia um... um sei lá o que se exibindo daquele jeito indecente para todo mundo naquele boate, nem sequer teve a decência de respeitar seus amigos. –Quatre disse de um jeito um pouco contido mais acho que todos ali pegaram no ar a mensagem que ele quis passar.

-Um sei lá o que? Não entendi a sua expressão Quatre. Explique pra mim o que você quis dizer com "um sei lá o que".

Duo respondeu e nesse momento eu pude perceber pelo olhar perverso nos olhos de Maxwell que ele não estava indignado muito menos irritado com as indiretas de Quatre, muito pelo contrario, ele estava gostando daquela repentina explosão de raiva do Quatre, ele estava, na verdade, provocando Winner, rebatendo todos os seus comentários com essas perguntas, acho que lê queria saber qual era o limite de Quatre.

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer com isso Duo. Você não é idiota, muito menos ingênuo, você parecia um... Um puto dançando daquela forma despudorada e se oferecendo para todos.

-Um o quê? – Duo gritou. –Oh não você não disse isso, você não disse... Retire o que você disse agora.

-Quatre pare com essa discussão idiota. Entre no carro agora vamos para casa. – Trowa se manifestou tentando acabar com aquele discussão entre Maxwell e Wineer que poderia cabar virando uma briga feia.

-Fique fora disso Trowa. – Quatre cortou Barton.

-É fique fora disso Torwa. – Duo reforçou. –Eu quero ouvir Quatre dizer que retira o que disse sobre mim agora mesmo. Vamos lá loiro, eu estou esperando. – Duo provocou.

-Eu não vou retirar nada do que eu disse Duo. Você parecia um puto dançando e se insinuando para os outros naquela boate. Eu digo que se parecia com um puto porque não posso usar a palavra "prostituto" não é mesmo Duo? Afinal um prostituto cobra pelos seus serviços já você dá de graça pra qualquer um. – Quatre desabafou.

Eu tive que engoli seco e piscar algumas vezes para absorver o que Quatre havia dito, eu não conseguia acreditar que ele havia dito aquilo, aquelas palavras, aquelas acusações eram pesadas demais, sujas demais para terem saído pela boca de Quatre. Heero, Trowa e eu havíamos ficado simplesmente sem reação, apenas assistindo aquilo tudo. Quando Quatre falara suas ultimas frases eu pude notar uma discreta lagrima se formar no canto dos olhos de Duo, não sei se outra pessoa havia notado a mesma coisa que eu afinal, aquela lagrima era discreta demais, eu a havia percebido porque já estava tão acostumado a observar Duo e tentar descobrir quem ele era por detrás de tantas mascaras que eu havia aprendido a notar a mais singela e pequena mudança no comportamento de Maxwell.

Duo fez questão de sumir logo com aquela pequena demonstração de emoção de sua parte, antes que alguém alem de mim a notasse, mas por alguns instantes eu pude ver o verdadeiro Duo e percebi que as palavras de Quatre haviam machucado profundamente o americano. Duo voltou a vesti sua mascara, mas desta vez ela estava diferente, estava mais perversa, sinistra, Quatre o havia machucado e seja lá o que fosse sair da boca de Duo agora seria com certeza para machucar o árabe. Duo pagaria na mesma moeda.

-Um puto?? Eu posso aceitar isso afinal nessa sua lista de "todos" que olhavam pra mim por acaso estaria incluso o nome do seu namoradinho Trowa?? – Duo ironizou. –Pois pra você estar tão irritadinho assim só pode estar. Eu não tenho culpa se você é tão sem graça, parece um macarrão sem molho, não satisfaz seu namoradinho direito na cama por isso ele tem que ficar babando parecendo um Cão sardento quando vê uma cadelinha no cio. Talvez eu deva dar pra ele também...

As palavras de Duo foram silenciadas pelo eco do tapa que Quatre dera em seu rosto que soou forte por todo o estacionamento. Enquanto Duo provocava Quatre com suas palavras maldosas, em um ato desesperado de tentar calar as palavras de Duo, Winner havia levantado sua mão para o alto e com toda sua força havia acertado um tapa na face esquerda do americano, com o forte e inesperado impacto Duo havia se calado imediatamente virando o rosto para o lado com alguns fios de cabelo se soltando da sua trança, o pálido rosto de Maxwell avermelhou-se imediatamente ficando a marca exata dos cinco dedos da mão de Quatre.

Duo ficou algum momento com os olhos arregalados, surpreso, levou uma das mãos a face vermelha segurando seu rosto como se aquele gesto pudesse faze-lo sentir menos dor na face. Heero, Trowa tínhamos ficado paralisados por alguns segundos, mas assim que saímos do nosso transe Barton logo agarrou o braço de Quatre e eu me coloquei na frente de Maxwell temendo qualquer reação violenta de sua parte. Duo levantou seus olhos em direção a Quatre o encarando, quando olhei para seus olhos um calafrio percorreu todo o meu corpo, seus olhos estavam escuros, com uma sombra in explicável pairando sobre eles, eu nunca tinha visto os olhos de Maxwell desta forma, pareciam cheios de... Vingança.

-Você vai se arrepender por isso Quatre. Eu juro que eu vou fazer você se arrepender de ter encostado seus dedos em mim. – Duo salivou enquanto encarava Quatre.

-Me arrepender? O que você vai fazer Duo, me diga, isto é uma ameaça? – mesmo com medo do que vira nos olhos de Maxwell, Quatre teve coragem para revidar as ameaças de Duo.

Trowa empurrou Quatre para dentro do carro o obrigando a entrar dentro dele enquanto eu segurava Duo que se debatia tentando se soltar de mim e partir para cima de Winner.

-Entra no carro agora Quatre. – Trowa ordenou segurando o braço de Quatre. –Agora. Wufei leve Duo daqui de táxi ou de qualquer outro jeito, não tem como esses dois ficarem no mesmo carro, pelo menos não por hoje.

Trowa me ordenou embora isso já estivesse passado pela minha mente, eu teria que levar Duo de táxi para casa, naquele estado ele e Quatre acabariam se matando.

-Me solta Chang, me solta! – Duo se debatia rangendo os dentes pra mim.

-Você vem comigo. – me limitei a afirmar segurando Duo pelo braço o obrigando a vir comigo para fora daquele estacionamento.

Eu jamais imaginaria que um dia Duo acabaria explodindo deste jeito, naquele estacionamento, ali brigando com Quatre eu pude ver por alguns momentos a verdadeira cara de Duo, livre de mascaras e mentiras, naquele momento Duo estava sendo ele mesmo,um ser frágil, atingível, explosivo... humano. Ele não estava fingindo ser outra pessoa, ele não era o garoto promiscuo daquela boate, embora tivesse feito aquelas afirmações para Winner, aquilo não passava de palavras ditas por alguém que havia sido magoado, ferido. Eu queria conhecer esse Duo. Eu realmente queria.

-Me solta. – Duo deu um puxão forte e eu achei por bem solta-lo afinal já estávamos longe do estacionamento e a essa hora Trowa provavelmente já tinha levado o carro embora.

-Eu vou procurar um táxi. – eu disse para Duo indo ate o ponto de táxi que havia próximo a entrada da boate.

Assim que eu consegui um táxi para nos levar para casa eu voltei ate onde havia deixado Duo, quando me aproximei dele percebi que ele já havia colocado uma de suas mascaras, sua expressão estava diferente ele estava sorrindo cinicamente olhando pra mim de forma... Eu diria... Predadora.

-Eu já consegui um táxi. Vamos embora. –eu falei para Maxwell, mas ele não se moveu, continuou a me olhar daquela forma. –O que foi?

-Oras Wu-baby se você queria ficar assim sozinho comigo era só falar, não precisava ter arrumado uma desculpa como esta. – Duo sorriu me rodeando tocando meu ombro e sussurrando em meu ouvido. –Eu vou para onde você quiser, qualquer lugar, por esta noite eu sou seu.

Ao terminar sua maldita frase insinuadora Duo passou a língua pela minha orelha de forma provocante e neste mesmo instante um maldito arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo e eu quase perdi o controle, meu coração disparou imediatamente, Oh meu Deus, a justiça estava zombando de mim, Maxwell estava me provocando, ele havia descoberto meu ponto fraco, ele estava usando a única mascara a qual eu não conseguia ser imune, a mascara do "Garoto Promiscuo".

-Pare com essas brincadeiras Maxwell. Você esta bêbado, eu vou te levar para casa. – eu falei ríspido, tentando trazer um pouco de sanidade a minha maldita mente perturbada por esta estúpida paixonite que eu alimentava por Duo. Forcei meu corpo a recuperar seu autocontrole e afastei Maxwell de perto de mim.

-Ora Wu-baby não seja mal, você sabe que me quer, porque lutar contra o que é obvio? – Duo passou a língua sedutoramente por seus lábios olhando nos fundos dos meus olhos. –É só você me dizer de que jeito você gosta que eu dou pra você.

-Pare com isto Maxwell, você esta bêbado, entre no táxi. – eu agarrei o braço de Maxwell o empurrando de forma brusca para dentro do táxi.

-Ai! Não precisa me machucar. – Duo protestou.

Entrei no carro logo em seguida e dei as coordenadas para o motorista de onde íamos.

Ao olhar para Duo eu respirei fundo e forcei meu corpo ao limite do meu autocontrole, era patético constatar que a mínima insinuação das palavras de Duo eram capazes de quase me levar a loucura, meu Deus, o que aconteceria se ele se insinuasse para mim fisicamente? Eu cederia como um obediente cãozinho. Como eu sou patético.

Quando o táxi começou a se mover rumo ao seu destino eu olhei para Duo e vi que ele estava meio sonolento devido a bebida que havia consumido, logo suas pálpebras pesaram e ele começou a cochilar e eu dei graças por ele estar dormindo porque se ele continuasse a falar aquelas coisas para mim eu não saberia dizer ate quando conseguiria resistir. Fiquei olhando para face adormecida de Maxwell, nesta posição ele parecia um anjo, puro e dócil, eu gostava dessa feição dele.

Eu podia ouvir claramente uma risada em minha mente, era a justiça gargalhando da minha cara, minha mente começou a vagar pelas palavras que Maxwell dissera anteriormente e minha maldita imaginação fértil começou a imaginar coisas que não deveria enquanto uma frase ecoava em minha mente.

"–_É só você me dizer de que jeito você gosta que eu dou pra você."_

Essa noite eu teria que me aliviar de forma desonrosa pensando no corpo estupidamente perfeito de Maxwell e em suas malditas frases indecentes. Maldito seja Maxwell por esta mania irritante de povoar as minhas fantasias. Oh Merda, eu estava perdido, Duo havia descoberto meu ponto fraco, eu não iria suportar por muito tempo ver Duo brincar com meus sentimentos, se ele continuasse a me provocar logo eu me transformaria em mais um de seus brinquedinhos.

Maldito seja Maxwell, maldito seja essa paixonite indecente que eu sinto por ele, maldita seja suas mascaras, maldito seja esse garoto promiscuo. Pare de zombar de mim justiça!

* * *

_**Não olhe para tras  
Não se arrependa  
O tempo está passando **__**por entre essas mãos  
Eu deixo você... me abandonar**_

* * *

_**-**_

_**CONTINUA...**_

-

**Cantinho da autora:** Muito obrigada a você que leu esta fic, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado e que continue a acompanhá-la. Se quiser deixar uma review ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-la.

Até a próxima!


End file.
